percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Taste of Youth: Chapter 59
'Chris P.O.V ' "Get closer Josh!" I shouted from the sound of the speedboat's motor. "What are you going to do?" Katherine asked. "Uhh.. jump to the boat? Wasn't that a bit obvious?" I said. "Alone are you crazy?" Josh asked. "Okay then, what about all of us go? We'll topple Kynigos's boat together and stay in the water with no boat and no way to get back." I said, which was true because we needed someone to drive the boat we were on and if too many of us where on Kynigos's boat we would capsize. "Any Objections?" I asked them, no one said anything. "Okay then, get closer." Once we were close enough, I jumped to the other boat. Kynigos completely surprised by my appearance stepped back and drew his sword. "Hey Kenny, I believe you owe me a rematch." I told Kynigos. "I believe so too." He swung his sword at me. I ducked to avoid it. He swung his sword at me again, straight up attempting to cut me in half. I spun(not something easy to do when your on a boat), and in one quick movement moved behind him and took the map piece out of his backpocket. "No!" That's when he raised his fist and attempted to punch me, I stepped back and his fist slammed into the hull of the boat. Leaving a hole the size of his fist. "Well that wasn't really smart was it?" I told him the boat began to take on water. The boat that Katherine and the others were on, appeared right beside the one I was on. I gave Josh the map piece and was about to jump on the other boat. Then I turned around and saw Kynigos, desperately trying to get the water out of the boat, with his hands(and not doing a very good job at it). I reached out my hand at him. He looked at me with a look of complete confusion. "I know about your "time limit". Come with us, I promise we'll allow to drink from the fountain." I told Kynigos. At first he just stared at me, he reached his hand out and grabbed mine. I began moving to the other boat and was about to pull Kynigos along, but he didn't budge. "You think I would sink so low as too, join you?!" Kynigos exclaimed. "I'd rather die!" He quickly pulled me and held me in his strong grip and jumped in the sea, pulling me along with him. Memories flooded my head, the panic, the breathlessness, the exhaustion. I remembered the feeling for trying to fight to survive, only to lose to the sea itself, it was exactly how I felt now. Kynigos didn't let me go, I kicked and struggled. I couldn't break free from his grip. I knew, in his mind, he was saying if'' I'm going down, I'm bringing you with me. '' Then an arrow flew into the water and impaled itself in Kynigos's shoulder. He released his grip on me and I started to swim to the surface, I was almost out of breath. I kicked and kicked to reach the surface. I was almost there, my mind was willing, but my body couldn't do it. I blacked out as I used up all of the oxygen in my lungs. Taste of Youth <-------Chapter 58 [[Taste of Youth: Chapter 60|Chapter 60----->]] Category:Taste of Youth Category:Chapter Page